Welcome to Jump Street
by Jenna Cassie Herdz
Summary: Post 1st Season:When a boy at Jefferson High is found dead from an overdose of cocaine, Jump Street is on the case to find the dealer. Hanson and Penhall have the case, along with breaking in the newest member to Jump Street, Faith Abernethy.
1. Intro and Opening

**A/N: **Welcome to my first and very very new 21 Jump Street Fanfic. I do not own 21 Jump Street or it's characters. Ok, this will be nice, considering that I'm only three chapters into this thing, and if you suggest something, I will try to fit it in. usually with my other fics I'm way into it before I put it on here, but I'm trying something different...on with the story!

* * *

_**Intro**_

"Come on, man!" Chad whined, his light gray eyes pleading with the other boy's sea-green eyes. "Just an ounce! I'll get you the money as soon as I get my allowance! Please, man!"

"You still owe me for the last ki I got you," Daniel replied, moving his chestnut brown hair from his face. "By the way, you gotta pay for that _somehow…_" He snapped his fingers and two muscles came up next to Chad, taking an arm each. Chad looked up at the other two in horror.

"Come on, Daniel!" he shuddered. "Don't-Don't do this man! I'll get you the money! I promise!"

Daniel grinned evilly and nodded to the two next to Chad. One of the muscle bound bullies punched Chad in the gut and he doubled over with a cry of agony. The two threw him at Daniel's feet and began kicking him. Daniel let them hurt Chad for another few minutes before waving them off and they stepped away as Chad struggled onto all fours, spitting blood onto the floor, red drops flying into his blonde hair with gray highlights.

"Ok, Chad," Daniel said, kneeling to the other boy's level. "You want a gram, I'll give you a gram. You want an ounce, I'll give you an ounce. A ki, no problem, but I get _paid_ for my work and labor. So, I'll get you an ounce, but _you_ get me the money you owe me, and I'll give it to you. But _only_ when I've got my dinero."

Chad coughed and spit some blood out again, looking up at Daniel. He nodded and Daniel gripped Chad's collar, bringing him close to his face as he glared at him.

"I'll give you two weeks to get me my money," Daniel hissed. "If you don't have it by then, this little beating is gonna seem like a happy, happy memory. Got it?"

Chad nodded vigorously again and Daniel scoffed, shoving him away and standing. The bell rang to switch classes and Daniel and the two other boys walked off, leaving Chad on the floor. No one helped him up as the students walked to their other classes.

* * *

_**Opening**_

_We never thought we'd find the place where we belong  
__Don't have to stand alone, we'll never let you fall  
__Don't need permission to decide what you believe  
__You're gonna learn somethin' when we meet you after school  
__(Jump!)  
__Down on Jump Street  
__(Jump!)  
__Down on Jump Street  
__Your friends will be there when your back is to the wall  
__You'll find you need us 'cause there's no one else to call  
__When it looks hopeless, a decision's what you need  
__You better be ready 'cause you're runnin' outta time  
__(Jump!)  
__21 Jump Street_


	2. Officer Faith Abernethy

_**Chapter 1: Officer Faith Abernethy**_

"Come on, Hanson!" Doug whined as he and Tom walked into the Chapel. "One night! I'm telling you, I got the most beautiful set of girls that say they'll do anything as long as we're cute. Well, we're cute!"

"No, Doug," Tom said, sitting at his desk. "I have a lot of work to do."

"Yeah, that's work, but what about tonight. You don't have work tonight."

"Why don't you take Harry? I'm sure he'll wanna meet a pair of girls willing to do anything."

"But I told them about you! They're gonna expect a shy, pretty boy, not an Asian one!"

Tom gave Doug a blank, slightly irritated look and Doug shrugged urgingly.

"No!" Tom snapped and Doug sighed, slapping his arms to his sides. Tom shook his head and looked down to fill out some paper work on his desk.

"Hanson! Penhall!" Captain Fuller called from the doorway of his office. Both men looked up then headed toward the office. They saw Fuller sitting at his desk, flipping through papers and an unfamiliar face sitting in one of the chairs across from the desk.

The girl looked up at the two with round, water blue eyes filled with modest intelligence and her dirty blonde hair was pulled into a sideways pony tail which crimped out from under a black hat that had a studded band. As Tom and Doug walked closer to Fuller's desk, they saw what she was wearing. Her top was a long, black and white striped shirt under a black shirt with elbow length sleeves. She had on a denim mini skirt over black tights and the skirt had patches on it with logos and sayings. She wore knee high boots with buckles around the ankles.

She looked away shyly, but Doug simply stared, wide-eyed, and slack jawed at her. Tom turned to him and rolled his eyes then gently closed Doug's mouth making him jump out of his trance.

"You called us, Coach?" Tom said, turning back to Fuller.

"Yeah," he replied, finally looking at them. "A young man at Jefferson High was found in the gym shower, OD-ed on cocaine. Chad Stiles, age sixteen, average student, barely passing."

"So, what's that got to do with us?" Doug shrugged and Tom simply waited for an answer.

"It's our job to find out who sold him the drugs," Fuller replied, a bit irritated at Doug. "There's a well known dealer in that school. Daniel Conrad, age seventeen, getting ready to graduate. I want you two to go in as buyers. The tox-report on Chad's blood said that this purchase of cocaine was extremely potent."

"Which means it was meant to kill him," Tom reasoned.

"Right," Fuller nodded. "Daniel is known to hold grudges. Something must have happened between him and Chad to upset him enough to wanna kill him. I want you two to get a confession out of him."

"If he doesn't we could just bring him in for the drugs and get a confession out of him later," Tom suggested.

"We don't have enough to link him to Chad's death, though," Fuller replied, sitting back in his chair. "If he gives you the same amount of drug potency as Chad, then we can tie him to his death. But, if he gives up the confession first, then bring him in."

"I have one last question," Doug said, raising his hand and as Fuller turned his attention to him, he pointed at the stranger in the chair. "Who is she?"

All eyes turned to her again and she looked at Doug and Tom again. Fuller stood and walked around his desk to face the young men as the girl stood up as well.

"Tom Hanson, Doug Penhall, meet Faith Abernethy," Fuller introduced and she nodded. "She's gonna be working with you on this case."

"A civilian?" Doug wondered, looking her up and down. "Or FBI?"

"Just a regular officer," the girl replied, drawing everyone's attention with her small voice. "I was sent from VICE. When I heard about the Jump Street program, I had to be part of it."

"So, now she's the newest officer of the program," Fuller replied, turning to the men. "This will be her first case, so I want you to show her around and help her get a feel for the program."

The two men nodded and turned back to Faith. She hesitantly walked toward them and Fuller looked at the men as they watched her intently.

"Daniel likes pretty girls," he said, drawing their attention as Faith walked up next to Tom, her eyes cast down as she faced the Captain. "If he notices anyone, it'll be a new, pretty girl. I want you two there as back-up. One of you stay close."

"Yes, Sir," the men replied in unison with a quick nod.

"Ok," Fuller approved, walking back to his chair. "Get to work."

The three nodded and they all walked out of the room as Tom closed the door behind him.

"So," Doug began, slapping a hand around Faith's shoulders, making her jump in surprise and look up at him in fright. "We'll show you how to make an excellent cover so that no one would ever know who you are. Although that pretty face of yours is gonna be hard to forget."

"Doug, you're scaring the poor girl," Tom said, lifting his arm off of Faith's shoulders by Doug's sleeve. "She doesn't know you well enough to know you're not hitting on her."

"Who says I'm not hitting on her?" Doug muttered out of the corner of his mouth so Faith wouldn't hear. Tom punched Doug in the arm and Faith frowned in confusion as she turned to Tom.

"First, we need to think of a sufficient cover for ourselves," Tom explained to Faith.

"What's with the proper speakage, Hanson?" Doug wondered as the three crowded around Tom's desk.

"Captain Fuller said that Daniel was a tough kind of kid," Faith chimed in timidly. Tom and Doug looked at each other and grinned, both thinking the same thing. "What?"

"I think we've figured out a good cover," Tom replied then leaned forward on the desk. "Now we need a good cover for you."

"Why don't I just pretend to be a straight A student who's shy and---?"

"Shy, straight A student who's trying to catch the eye of a drug dealing troublemaker?!" Doug laughed. "We can figure out something better, I'm sure."

Faith nodded and cast her eyes down again as she wrung her hands in front of her. She should have seen that coming. What kind of straight A student would even look at kid like Daniel. Tom looked at Doug in irritation and disbelief making Doug shrug.

"What?" he wondered, and Tom rolled his eyes, turning back to Faith.

"What Doug meant was that, Daniel would probably notice a pretty girl who's more trouble and…" He trailed off, trying to find the right word as Faith looked up at him.

"On the wild side?" Faith guessed and Tom nodded. "Ok. I can do that. Who are you guys gonna be?"

Tom and Doug grinned again, and Doug wrapped his arm around her shoulders, bringing her to Tom's desk as Tom leaned forward a bit.

"The McQuaid brothers!" they shouted at each other and Faith couldn't contain her giggle at the faces the two made at each other and they looked at her in surprise.

"Was that a giggle?" Doug smirked and she smiled, looking away. "It was! And a cute little giggle, wouldn't you say, Tom?" He looked at Tom who was staring at Faith with wide eyes.

"Now she'll just need a last name, right?" Doug said and Tom snapped from his trance to look at Doug.

"Right," he nodded and sat in his chair. "McQuaid."

Doug and Faith looked at him in surprise.

"McQuaid?" Doug wondered if he'd heard right.

"We'll have to pass her off as our sister for her protection," Tom explained. "This way, she'll have one of us with her at all times."

"Maybe you should tell me about the McQuaid brothers so that I can be a proper McQuaid sister," Faith suggested and Tom and Doug smiled at her.

* * *

**A/N:** I couldn't resist! I had to bring in the McQuaid brothers! I love them! I hope this chapter makes sense. Reviews please!


	3. And Then There Were Three

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I had it written, I just couldn't get off my lazy ass to type it out. lol! Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2: And Then There Were Three**_

"Hello!" Tom, Doug and Faith all shouted at the same time. Doug and Tom had slammed open a door on each side and Faith was standing in the middle of the doorway, posing. The students walking through the halls of Jefferson High all stopped and stared as the three began walking the halls themselves.

"Make way for the Princess!" Doug called as he and Tom began shoving kids out of their way and Faith held her head high as she strode behind them.

"You don't want us to drop-kick your behinds, do you?" Tom warned, holding one then shoving him away.

"Boys," Faith called, tapping them on the shoulders. "Calm down."

"McQuaids!"

The three spun around to see a very upset principle with his hands on his hips as he tapped his foot in agitation.

"Principle Reynolds!" Doug called as the man walked toward the three.

"Jefferson High is not your public arena," Reynolds growled.

"But, Mr. Reynolds, Sir, we were just showing off our cute little sister!" Doug argued, gripping Faith by the wrist and throwing his arm around her shoulders. "Isn't she adorable?!"

"We are so proud of her," Tom smiled, standing on the other side of Faith and pinching her cheek.

"She looks nothing like you two," Reynolds insisted. "_She's_ cute, and _you're_ not."

"Oh, that's not their fault," Faith laughed and the two looked at her in disbelief.

"What?!" they chirped.

"You're gonna get it!" Doug said and threw her over his shoulder as she laughed and Tom grabbed her feet to lead Doug down the hall.

"Douglas McQuaid!" Reynolds snarled, grabbing his collar. "Sister or no, you will show the proper decorum in this school!"

Doug and Tom placed Faith back on the floor and she fixed herself up. The bell rang and Reynolds noticed the students shuffling toward their classes.

"I better not have to talk to you three again!" he warned. "Now get to class!"

He stomped toward his office and the three looked at each other, shrugged, then walked off to find their classes. As Faith stopped at the classroom that she knew was her English class, Tom stopped her and pulled her to a corner.

"What's wrong, Tom?" Faith wondered, a frown of confusion and worry creasing her brow.

"Nothing," he replied with a shrug. "I just wanted to tell you that the Coach figured out our schedules so that either Doug or I would be in all your classes."

"Oh, good," she smiled. "I take it we have English together, then right?"

"Yeah," Tom nodded. "Let's go."

He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, but she stopped him by placing a hand on his chest, making him stiffen and look at her.

"Thank you, Tom," she whispered and he smiled with a nod.

"You're welcome, 'little sis,'" he smirked and she giggled as they walked into the classroom.

"Hello!"

* * *

"Faith McQuaid?" the math teacher called and Faith looked up at him in question.

"What up?" she called making the class snicker and the teacher simply sighed.

"Would you come to the board and solve this equation, please," he said.

"Oh, I can't, see, my foot is cramping, so I can't walk," Faith replied, scrunching her nose and shaking her head. "Maybe you should ask my brother! He _loves_ math!"

"Why do you have to throw me to the wolves all the time?!" Doug whined.

"_Miss_ McQuaid, please come to the board," the teacher ordered. Faith leaned on the desk, staring at the teacher intently as she played with a piece of hair.

"What will I get if I do?" she murmured and Doug rolled his eyes.

"Hopefully a passing grade," the teacher replied and the class echoed with the sounds of 'oohs' as Faith's face dropped and she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Fine," she groaned, standing and walking to the board.

As Faith strode to the front of the class, Doug noticed one of the boys in the front staring intently at her. He slowly pulled a picture of Daniel Conrad out of his pocket, glanced at it, stuck it back in his pocket, then gazed at the boy. Doug quickly identified him. It was their man.

"There," Faith sighed, turning to face the class as she clapped the chalk from her hands. "Can I sit down now?"

"Go ahead, Miss McQuaid," the teacher replied and began showing the class what she had purposely done _wrong_ to the problem as she walked back to her desk. Faith passed Daniel's desk and he looked her up and down as she flashed him a small smile and ran her index finger on the edge of his desk. Daniel followed her and turned to watch her sit down and cross her legs.

"Mr. Conrad!" the teacher barked and the two jumped as Daniel spun around to see him staring back at him and the class snickered at Daniel's reaction. "Would you mind pointing out the last mistake Miss McQuaid made on this problem?"

"Well, I _would_, but I plan to make a move later and I know it's gonna come back to bite me in the ass if I do."

The class chuckled and Faith turned to Doug, but he shook his head slightly to tell her to stay cool.

"Mr. McQuaid," the teacher called, drawing their attention. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind pointing out your sister's mistakes. Come up to the board please."

"Do I _have_ to?" Doug whined again.

"Yes, Mr. McQuaid, unless _you_ have a cramp in your foot as well?"

"Ah! My foot!" Doug cried, grabbing his foot. "Oh! It hurts!"

The class laughed and the teacher sighed, hopelessly.

* * *

"Oh, my God, that was the longest hour of my life!" Faith exasperated, straddling a bench as Tom sat in front of her and Doug leaned on the poll behind her. "I forgot how boring math was."

"Hey, look on the bright side," Doug said. "At least you got noticed by Daniel."

"He was in your math class?" Tom guessed and Faith nodded.

"He said he was gonna make a move on me," she replied. "Like _that_ comment would impress me."

"Speak of the devil," Doug murmured, tapping her arm. Faith looked at him then followed his gaze behind Tom who turned around as well to see Daniel strutting toward them.

"Now, don't worry," Doug whispered to Faith as Tom stood up. "We'll be right here."

"McQuaids," Daniel greeted as he stopped in front of Tom then leaned over to smile at Faith.

"Something interesting about our sister, Danny?" Tom wondered, a bite in his voice.

"Just wondering how two terribly _ugly_ guys like you could have such a terribly _cute_ sister," Daniel shrugged with a cocky smirk.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute," Faith chirped, standing and placing a hand on Doug's chest to keep him from advancing on the boy then walked toward Daniel, using Tom's shoulder to lean on. "I didn't think you even _noticed_ me."

"Who could miss a girl as fine as you?" Daniel wondered looking her up and down again, openly.

"Tommy, please let me pound him," Doug requested and Daniel only chuckled.

"I see I'm gonna have to speak in terms you two will understand," he smirked and pulled something out of his pocket then tossed it to Tom who caught it. He opened his hand to reveal a small container with white powder inside.

"And there's more where _that_ came from," Daniel smirked. "Consider me dating your sister a connection to the best stuff this side of the school yard."

"Hold on a minute," Faith laughed, half from amusement at his statement and half out of nervousness. "I never said I was gonna go out with you."

"That's because I haven't _asked_ yet," Daniel agreed. "And I won't yet. You go ahead and keep that. I can get more."

"How much?" Tom asked.

"Nothin'," Daniel shrugged, starting to walk away. "Think of it as a welcome gift." He winked at Faith. "I'll see _you_ at lunch."

He strode off and Faith felt ready to die of laughter when he was out of earshot. She sat back down on the bench, doubling over in laughter as Tom examined the gram of cocaine and Doug shook his head in shame.

"Does he actually _think_ I'll be swept off my feet by _that_ routine?!" she laughed.

"Yeah," Tom sighed. "And unfortunately, that's gonna have to the case."

Faith immediately ceased her laughter and looked at him in terror then up at Doug as Tom tossed the drugs to him.

"B-But I can't go without back-up!" she insisted.

"Relax," Doug said, examining the container. "It'll be good. One of us will go with you."

"But, he wants to date _me_, not you guys," Faith reminded him.

"We'll double date," he replied simply.

"Yeah, I'm sure Judy would _love_ to go out with one of the McQuaid brothers," Tom said sarcastically and watched Doug shove the container of crack in his pocket. "We have to get that to Fuller at lunch, you know?"

Doug nodded and waved him off.

"Judy," Faith echoed thoughtfully. "You mean Judy Hoffs, that other girl that works with us?"

"You haven't met her yet?" Doug wondered in slight shock and Faith shook her head.

"Only seen her a few times," she explained. The bell rang to end mid-morning break, and the three walked toward the building.

"Onward to science with us," Tom smiled, taking Faith's hand and pulling her toward him to sling his arm over her shoulders.

"Where're you going?" he nodded at Doug.

"English," he grunted. "Like I need help in _that_ area."

"You do," Tom and Faith replied at the same time and they looked at each other in surprise.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Doug retorted and they looked at him again. "Well, off to class."

They all marched toward their classes and Faith couldn't help but smile. Her first day on the job and she had made fast friends with a couple of the cutest officers on the force. However, she knew she couldn't fraternize with any of her fellow officers. Too many complications. The _last_ things she needed were complications.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, so, I tried to stick with as much McQuaid awesomeness as possible. Although, I felt like I lost it a couple times with this chapter. Anyways, reviews please?


	4. Who's Watching?

**A/N:** Here's chapter 3! sorry it took so long, but i've got it here now! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Who's Watching?**_

"Here ya go, Coach," Doug grinned, placing the gram of cocaine on Fuller's desk. "Conrad 'gave' it to Tom and I, _and_ he's got his eye on Faith, as planned."

"Great," Fuller replied, emotionlessly.

"He said it was a welcome gift for us," Doug shrugged, placing his hands in his pockets.

"Alright."

"There's something else," Doug said, hesitantly and Fuller looked up at him from his papers. "I promised Faith that if she went out with Daniel that either Tom or I would double date with Judy."

"That's fine," Fuller nodded. "As long as you don't blow your cover."

"Coach," Tom called, knocking on the open door. Doug spun around and Tom frowned at him in confusion. "Doug , what're _you_ doing here?"

"I'm reporting in," Doug replied. "What're _you_ doing here?"

"Reporting in," Tom replied, walking into the room. "I though you were gonna stay with Faith?"

"No, _you_ were gonna stay with Faith," Doug recalled.

"Who _is_ with Faith?" Fuller asked in an irritated tone, drawing the men's attentions. Doug and Tom looked back at each other in horror.

* * *

Faith jumped with a small gasp as she closed her locker to reveal Daniel leaning on the locker next to hers, a smile on his face.

"Hey there, gorgeous," he murmured. Faith had to struggle to hold in her laugh and turned to lean back on her locker, hugging her books to her chest.

"Hi," she smiled sweetly. "What brings _you_ here?"

"Where are your brothers?" Daniel wondered instead of answering her question. She looked around, wondering the same thing and suddenly wanting them to be there at that moment.

"I don't know," she breathed, worriedly.

"Well, then, that means I can do this…" Daniel suddenly pinned her to her locker and she gasped, praying the McQuaid brothers would show up and yank him away from her.

"D-Do what?" she whimpered, staring into his eyes, totally frightened and afraid of the answer she would receive.

"Come on," Daniel cooed. "Don't be shy _now_. I know you want me."

"I don't know you well enough," she shuddered. "How could I want you if I don't really know you?"

"That shouldn't matter, should it?" Daniel wondered, stroking her cheek with his hand. He suddenly began leaning in, obviously wanting a kiss and Faith felt her heart racing in fear as she tried to back in to her locker as far as she could to get away from him.

"D-Daniel," she tried, when she couldn't move back any farther and he stopped. "M-Maybe you should ask me out first? That way we can have as much time as we want to…you know."

Daniel smirked as if to say "good idea" and Faith smiled sweetly then gasped when he was suddenly pulled backwards by the McQuaid brothers, one on each shoulder.

"Hey!" Daniel barked, straightening himself out. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

"Leave our sister alone!" Doug warned as he and Tom stood in front of Faith and a crowd of students started to gather around them.

"I think _she_ would request differently," Daniel smirked and Tom marched toward him, gripped his collar and reared his fist back to punch him.

"Tom! Don't!" Faith cried, gripping his wrist with both hands. "It's true! He was just asking me out! Let him go!"

Tom stared a seething gaze at Daniel but lowered his arm and shoved him away roughly.

"We'll set it up after school," Faith explained to Daniel and he frowned in confusion.

"Set it up?" he questioned. "Why can't I just take you to a movie after school?"

"One of my brothers has to be with me," she replied. "That's our dad's rule."

"Well that's stupid!" he insisted.

"It's that or you don't go out with me!" Faith retorted then suddenly smiled and strutted toward him. "And I know _you_ want _me_, right?"

Daniel smirked down at her and Tom felt his fists clench as Doug took a step forward.

"Alright," Daniel agreed. "One of your brothers can come."

"I promise they'll behave," she murmured. "He'll bring a date."

The bell rang to end lunch and the students dispersed as Faith walked back to Doug and Tom.

"See you later," she called, but Daniel didn't have time to respond before Doug and Tom slung their arms over her shoulders, leading her down the hall to the next class. As soon as they were out of sight and earshot of Daniel, Faith punched Doug in the gut and flicked Tom in the neck. Doug grunted in pain and Tom rubbed his neck.

"What the heck---?"

"Ow!"

"Where were you guys?!" Faith hissed, glancing between them.

"Reporting in!" they both replied.

"Each of us thought the other was with you!" Tom explained. "It's Doug's fault!"

"_Me?!_" Doug questioned, staring at Tom in disbelief. "_You_ were the one who was supposed to stay with her!"

"Enough!" Faith ordered and the two men looked at her in shock. "Let's just get to class, huh?"

"We gotta figure out which one of us is gonna go with you on your date," Doug reminded her.

"Why don't we let _Judy_ decide?" Faith smirked. "After all…_she's_ probably gonna be the one to go out with one of you. And we have to run this by the Captain anyway, first."

"Tom's gonna win that toss-up, then," Doug replied flatly.

"Come on!" Tom urged, pulling Faith behind him. "We're gonna be late!"

* * *

"So, how are you liking it here so far?" Harry asked, sitting on the edge of the Faith's desk. She looked up from her report of the day with wide eyes filled with surprise and Harry jumped at her sudden movement.

"Oh, it's great," Faith smirked, leaning back in her chair. "I have a date tomorrow after school with a seventeen year old and my 'brother' Doug is coming with me." She sat up again and leaned on the table, closer to Harry. "This is so _strange_. At least with VICE work it took _one_ night on _one_ street to catch _one_ John."

"A bit strange at first," Harry smirked. "You'll get used to it. We _all_ had to."

They both jumped when they suddenly heard Doug's voice howl as he came out of Fuller's office, followed by Judy, shaking her head in embarrassment.

"I guess we got an 'ok' from the Captain," Faith smiled as she stood. "I'll talk to you later, Harry."

She ran to Doug and he picked her up around the waist, spinning her around.

"Doug!" she laughed. "Put me down! Did the Captain 'ok' the date?"

"Of course he did!" Doug grinned, putting her down and throwing his arms around hers and Judy's shoulders. "And, Judy agreed to go out with me that night so that you have extra back-up."

"Unfortunately," Judy grumbled jokingly and Faith giggled. "Penhall, you better not look like a pig when we go to the movie!"

"That would be like telling the wind not to blow," Faith giggled. "Believe me, I've seen him eat."

Judy laughed and lifted Doug's arm from her shoulders as he stuck his tongue out at Faith and she returned the face.

"Well, I have work to do so I'll see you guys later," Judy said and the other two watched her walk to her desk, but Faith began looking around as she pealed Doug's arm off of her shoulders.

"Where's Tom?" she wondered, looking back at Doug in question. He looked around the bustling room toward Tom's desk only to find it empty.

"I don't know," Doug replied. "I'll ask the Captain if he reported in earlier. I thought he was right behind us."

He walked toward Fuller's office as Faith still frowned at Tom's empty desk. Where was he? She could have _sworn_ he had followed herself and Doug into the Chapel and yet he wasn't there. Faith sighed and walked back to her desk, sat and began filling out the never ending paper work.

"_I hope he's not in trouble_," she thought to herself. "_He's too cute to in trouble_." She smiled at that thought. "_He __is__ cute. The cutest one here_." She straightened and shook the thought away. "_No. You can't think that way, Faith. Inter-office relationships are never any good. Don't even have a crush on him, if you know what's good for you_."

* * *

Tom sat in his car, staring into space. Why? Why was he feeling this way? Anger, rage, _hate_ for that whelp, Daniel Conrad. How _dare_ he frighten Faith like that?! When Tom and Doug got back to Jefferson and saw Faith pinned to her locker by Daniel, Tom had felt like he wanted to bash in the boy's skull. If she hadn't stopped him when he was about to punch his lights out, he would have gone through with it.

Tom sighed, leaning his arm on the door and his head in his hand. Why did he feel this way? He just _met_ the girl! How could he be so upset?! Maybe it was because something could have happened while he and Doug were gone? Maybe he was upset at _himself_ for leaving her by herself? But why did he feel his blood boil when he watched Faith handle the situation by flirting with Daniel?

"Maybe I should talk to Doug about this," he reasoned. "Or Harry." He thought for a moment then shook his head. "_After_ the case." He opened his door and climbed out of the car.

"Tom!"

He looked to the entrance of the Chapel to see Faith racing down the steps. He walked toward the stairs, putting his hands into his pockets as he met her at the bottom stair.

"What's up?" he shrugged.

"I-I was worried," she said, hesitantly. "Doug and I, I mean, were worried about you. Captain Fuller said you reported in, but you weren't at your desk. Where've you been?"

"I needed some time to think about something," he replied as honestly as he could. "I was in my car, just sitting."

"Oh," Faith nodded. "Well, I should tell you that Doug and Judy are gonna go with me to the movies with Daniel tomorrow."

"I'm sure Judy was thrilled," Tom smirked and Faith giggled, making him look at her with wide eyes and she looked back at him in question.

"What's wrong?" she wondered and Tom shook his expression away.

"Nothing," he shrugged. "Let's go in. I'm sure I've got work to do."

"Me too," she agreed. She took his hand from his pocket and led him up the stairs as he stared at her in wide-eyed shock. What was he thinking? Why was she having this affect on him?

* * *

**A/N:** well? i always try to be as true to the characters as possible, and play as many of them as i can into the chapter, but im not sure of myself. reviews please!


	5. What is This?

**A/N: **and here's the next chapter...finally! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 4: What is This?**_

Faith sighed as she walked into her small apartment and threw her purse and keys onto the small stand next to the door.

"Another day in paradise," she sighed. "And I get to come home to…no one."

She stripped off her jacket and threw it on the couch then made her way to the kitchen. She walked to the bar separating the kitchen from the living room and pressed rewind on the answering machine. The tape in the machine spun back and Faith leaned on the bar with a can of Coca-Cola in her hand. The tape stopped and she pressed play as she opened her can of soda.

"Hi, Faith," a female voice said cheerfully. "It's Nicky! How was your first day with Jump Street?! Call me back!"

The machine beeped and Faith took a drink of her soda.

"Faith, it's your mother," another voice came out of the machine. "Call me when you get home. Bye."

"Oh, yes, I'll get right on that," Faith scoffed sarcastically. Another beep and the next voice nearly made her snort soda of her nose.

"Hey, Faith, it's Tom."

Faith squirted soda from her mouth then slapped her hand over her mouth to keep more from coming out.

"You're obviously not home. I just called to see if you got home ok and there's been a change of plan for tomorrow night. It turns out _I'm_ going with you and Daniel and Jude's got something she has to do tomorrow with her case, so…it's just gonna be the three of us. Anyway, call me back when you get this. Bye."

The machine beeped twice, indicating that his message was the last one and she rewound the tape again just long enough to hear his message alone. Faith stared at the machine with wide eyes as she listened to his message again.

"_He's_ going?!" she cried at the machine in disbelief. "He's going without a _date_?!" She growled at the thing and marched across the kitchen to get a napkin and wipe the soda from her hands, mouth and counter. "This'll blow over _really_ well with Daniel!"

She sighed and leaned back on the counter, biting the corner of her mouth in thought.

"Well, I'd better call him," she sighed and walked toward her phone. She shoved a hand into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper with Tom's phone number on it and picked up the receiver to dial the number, taking a deep breath before placing the phone to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Tom?" Faith choked then cleared her throat.

"Yeah?"

"It's Faith."

"Oh, hi. I called you earlier."

"Yeah, I got your message. I got home ok. Thanks for asking."

"Oh, yeah, well, I just wanted to make sure you were ok, what with Daniel sneaking up on you at school and all."

"Yeah, I'm ok," Faith giggled. "So, I guess we'll have to break the news to Daniel that _you_ aren't gonna have a date."

"Yeah, but you'll be ok," Tom assured her. "Doug and I will be there with you. And we're not leaving you alone this time."

Faith giggled again and leaned on the bar.

"Well, I figured you'd learn from your mistake," she smirked and Tom chuckled on the other end. "Was Doug disappointed?"

"A little bit, but he got over it. Judy was relieved though."

"I'll bet. You're not gonna be _too_ 'brotherly' when we go to the movies with Daniel, right?"

"Well we have to keep up our cover, Faith," Tom laughed. "Unless you really like the guy?"

"Ew," Faith said, wrinkling her nose. "He's not my type."

"What _is_ your type?"

Faith frowned in confusion as she stared ahead of herself. Why was he asking her that? Why did he want to know what her type was? Why did _she_ even mention that Daniel _wasn't_ her type?

"Hey, Faith, I was just kidding," Tom replied quickly to her silence. "You don't have to answer me. It was a joke."

"Sorry, Tom, I was just thinking. I, uh, I have to call somebody else, so, I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at the Chapel."

"Ok, night…'big bro'," Faith smirked.

"Night, 'little sis'," Tom chuckled back and Faith waited for the click on the other end then hung up. She sighed and let her head drop to the surface of the bar.

"Nice, Faith, you dope," she grumbled at herself. "You _know_ you can't let anything happen between the two of you and you start flirting! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?!"

* * *

Tom hung up the phone then stared at it for moment before lifting the receiver and slamming it a couple times onto the hook. He slammed it down one last time and sat back on his couch with a sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. He was still dressed as Tommy McQuaid and frowning in irritation at the fact that he was _still_ confused about the feelings he had toward Faith.

He sighed again and stood up, walking to the door and grabbing his keys. If he waited _after_ the case to talk to somebody about this, it was going to distract him from the case. He made his way to his car and climbed in, but didn't start it.

Doug wouldn't say anything about it, right? He could talk to him and trust him not to say anything to Faith. Doug was the only person he could think to talk to about this. He could trust him.

With another sigh, Tom started his car and drove to Doug's place, all the while trying to figure out a way to explain his feelings to himself. He was there before he knew it, and parked his car in front of the building, then made his way to Doug's apartment. He knocked on the door then waited impatiently for his friend to answer. The door finally opened and Doug stared at Tom in question.

"Hey, man," he greeted. "What's up?"

"Do you have time?" Tom hoped. "I gotta talk."

"Yeah, sure come in," Doug insisted and stepped out of the way to let Tom in. He walked into the apartment and immediately started pacing as Doug closed the door.

"Hey, man, what's wrong with you?" Doug wondered, staring at his partner in confusion. Tom stopped pacing and looked at Doug, stroking a finger over his lower lip in thought.

"What did _you_ think when you first met Faith?" he asked suddenly, shoving his hands in his pockets. Doug's frown of confusion deepened then he thought for a moment before he shrugged and walked to the kitchen.

"I thought she was cute," he replied honestly, opening the fridge and pulling out a beer. "You want something?"

"No," Tom replied. "What about after? I mean, as we spent time with her?"

"I dunno," Doug shrugged again, walking to the couch. "She's cute in a little sister kind of way, I guess."

"Great," Tom nodded sarcastically with a tight smile, irritated with himself, not with the answer Doug gave him.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" Doug wondered, sitting on the couch. "You don't like her?"

"No…that's the problem," Tom replied. "I _do_ like her but---" He cut himself off and placed a hand on his forehead, bowing his with a sigh.

"I don't get it," Doug blurted. "You _like_ her, but that's a problem?"

Tom looked up and Doug met his gaze. Realization dawned on him and Doug sat up slowly as a grin slowly spread across his lips and he stood, slowly walking toward Tom.

"You don't just like her," he theorized, inching closer to his friend. "You _really_ like her, don't you?"

"Doug, it's not like that," Tom tried.

"You _really_, _really_ like her!" Doug grinned wider.

"It's not like that!" Tom shouted and Doug took a step back, staring at the other man in shock. Tom quickly calmed and continued. "I-That's why I came here. I gotta talk to somebody."

"Ok, man," Doug said. "Take it easy. It was just a joke. Why don't we sit?"

He led Tom back toward the couch and Doug sat on it while Tom sat in the chair across from him, entwining his fingers as he leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Ok," Doug entreated. "Talk to me."

Tom sighed again and brought one his hands up to bite at his nails before telling Doug anything.

"Alright," he said, bringing his hands down. "My first impression of Faith was the same as yours: cute. Then when we were on the case, it was all I could think about, but after lunch I was so ticked when I saw her with Daniel. I just wanted to…" He used his hands to choke the air. "…strangle him, or something!" He sighed again, letting his arms downs and shaking his head. "Now, every time she giggles I can't stop thinking about how…cute she is!"

Doug smirked and took a drink of his beer as he had opened it during Tom's vent. He sat forward a bit and Tom stared at him expectantly.

"What do _you_ think is wrong with you?" Doug wondered.

"Well, if I knew I wouldn't _be_ here, would I?" Tom retorted.

"Hey, man, if I tell you what _I_ think you're not gonna like it."

"I knew I should've talked to Harry," Tom grumbled, sitting in his chair.

"Look," Doug tried. "It's probably just a little infatuation, that's all. Give it a couple days, it'll pass."

"What if it doesn't, Doug?" Tom wondered, standing and pacing again. "What if, in a couple of days, I end up liking her _more_? What if I get distracted from the case and out cover gets blown? What if---?"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down," Doug said, standing as well. "Those are a lot of 'what ifs'." He placed a hand on Tom's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Go home. Get some rest. Everything is gonna be fine. All you need is some rest, ok?"

Tom nodded and frowned into space for a moment.

"Yeah," he sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okie dokie."

* * *

**A/N: **reviews? please? pretty please? lol!


	6. Unknown Feelings

_**Chapter 5: Unknown Feelings**_

"Are you kidding me?!" Daniel growled at Faith as Tom and Doug stood on either side of her.

"Do we look like we're kidding?" Doug asked sarcastically.

"A chaperone?" Daniel whined. "What are we, children?"

"Technically, we are," Faith shrugged. "Ages aside, you want to go out with me, or call it off?"

Doug stared at her in disbelief and Tom had to stifle a smirk. Daniel smirked confidently and stepped closer to whisper to her. Doug and Tom placed a hand on each of her shoulders, but Faith kept her eye on the boy in front of her.

"You know I'm not gonna do _that_," he murmured. Faith smiled slyly and he glanced at the two next to her. "I'll see you later."

He turned and walked off down the hall and once he had disappeared, Faith exhaled in relief.

"You were great, Fay," Doug grinned, patting her back.

"Remind me why I'm doing this again," she groaned, opening her locker.

"We need to have a deal for his 'product'," Doug reminded her. "I'm surprised he hasn't offered us any yet, other than what he gave us when we met."

"Maybe he's waiting for us to make the first move," Faith replied then glanced at Tom, who was leaning on the locker next to hers. "What do _you_ think, Tom? You've been awfully quiet today."

Tom looked at her with wide eyes and straightened then looked away.

"He's waiting for _us_," he agreed. "We'll ask him tomorrow for a gram. See if he bites."

"Of course he'll bite," Doug replied. "He's a dealer. Having the loyalty of the brothers of the chick you're dating is important. He can probably use it later if we ever step in and try to break you two up."

"Blackmail, huh?" Faith nodded, closing her locker. "_Very_ smart."

"Well, this guy's no dummy," Tom agreed as they walked down the hall. "I mean, if he _did_ do Chad in, the whole thing looks like an accidental overdose."

"Hey, what did the Captain say about the bit we got from him?" Faith suddenly wondered.

"Enough to make you happy, but not enough to kill," Doug replied, randomly punching a locker.

"Well, if we want the dosage he gave Chad, he'll have to want to kill us," Tom reminded him.

"Well, then, I guess _you_ are out to ruin a date tonight, 'big brother' Tommy," Faith smiled, poking him in the chest. He stiffened but didn't have time to think about it before she gripped his hand and dragged him toward their English class.

"See you latter, Doug!" she called. "Hurry, Tom! I wanna scare everybody in class again!"

* * *

Tom stared at Faith as she _pretended_ not to read the English book in front of her as the teacher read aloud. It was nearing the end of first period and he hadn't been able to draw his attention from her. He didn't want to look away and risk something happening to her if he did. It was bad enough that he and Doug had gotten in trouble for leaving her side yesterday and he _still_ felt guilty about it.

"Mr. McQuaid," the teacher called loudly and Tom jolted from his thoughts, turning to the teacher. "Would you mind interpreting the sentence?"

"Sure," Tom smiled, leaning back in his chair and cradling his head in his hands. "I'll interpret it in one word: Boring."

The class laughed and Faith couldn't help but scoff as she shook her head. The bell rang and the students closed their books, beginning to shuffle out of the classroom. Tom followed Faith but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at the teacher with an almost menacing look as Faith kept walking.

"You may have been able to slide through your last school with a D, but _here_, you'll never graduate with so much as a _C_ or lower," the teacher said, but Tom was now watching Faith walk out the door.

"_Please let Doug be waiting for her_," he prayed.

"Mr. McQuaid!" the teacher snarled, pulling Tom to face him. "Are you listening?"

"Yeah, yeah, teach," Tom replied, flippantly. "Look, my sis is leaving without me. Can we talk about this later? Thanks."

He peeled the other man's hands from his shoulders and hurried to the door. He ignored the teacher as he yelled at Tom, and just rushed out of the room, looking up and down the hall. He saw Faith and a boy with his arm wrapped around her shoulders, walking down the hall. Tom hurried through the crowd, shoving students out of his way to get to them. Tom clapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder and he and Faith turned around in surprise.

"Tom, what's wrong?" Faith wondered as Tom stared at Doug with wide eyes.

"What's up, man?" Doug asked and Tom shook his expression away.

"N-Nothing," he said. "I just…I wanted to make sure it was _you_ and not---"

He was cut off when Faith suddenly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"I forgive you for yesterday," she smiled, somehow knowing that was what had him in a strange mood. She patted his cheek and nodded then shoved his shoulder. "Now, get to class!"

* * *

"Anyway, so like I was saying, as soon as this case is over, I'm gonna have a party," Doug told Faith as they walked down the hall and she looked around the crowd for Tom. "Wanna come? I mean it's not invitation only, but I figured I might as well invite you."

"Uh-huh," Faith replied. "I can't see Tom."

Doug frowned and rolled his eyes and craned his neck to look above the crowd for Tom. He sighed then spotted him.

"There he is," he said.

"Where?" Faith wondered, followed his gaze.

"Right---" Doug stopped himself and picked her up, setting her on his shoulder, "…there."

"Oh, I see him," Faith nodded. "Tom!"

Tom shot his gaze at them and waved, walking toward them.

"McQuaids!"

Doug turned around to see Principle Reynolds standing behind him with an angry look on his face. Faith poked the top of Doug's head and he put her down.

"Sorry, Mr. Reynolds, Sir," Faith smiled, cutely. "We were looking for my other bro. Won't happen again."

She shrugged cutely and tugged Doug's sleeve to lead him toward Tom. As the three met up, the two hung their arms around her shoulders.

"Daniel make a move?" Tom wondered.

"No," Doug replied, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping I'd get a chance to pound him later."

"He's saving his moves for our date," Faith guessed. "Oh, that reminds me, we're gonna have to figure out a signal, Tom."

"Signal?" he frowned.

"Yeah," she chirped, stopping at her locker. "Something I say or do so you can go 'big brother' on Daniel."

"So that when she gets uncomfortable, you can swoop in like her knight in shining armor," Doug explained and Tom sent a wide eyed glare at him.

"Well not exactly like that," Faith laughed slightly, rummaging through her locker. "But that's one way to describe it."

Tom glanced at her and Doug noticed a hint of disappointment in his eyes as he looked away again.

"Anyway," Faith chirped, slamming her locker shut. "I figure when I start to get uncomfortable with him, I'll tap you…discreetly."

"It's gonna be dark," Doug laughed. "I'm sure if you sent smoke signals, Danny wouldn't notice."

"Well, that's not true," Faith laughed.

"Can't we stop talking about this whole date thing?" Tom groaned as they walked down the hall. Faith frowned at his agitation as Doug nearly let out a snicker at it.

"What else are we gonna talk about?" she wondered. "We're on duty."

"Well, she's like you, Tom," Doug smirked then leaned in to whisper: "All cop."

"Well, not really," Faith chuckled. "Not _all_ the time."

"Yeah, I'm gonna go to the bathroom," Tom announced, walking ahead of them.

"What is wrong with _him_?" Faith wondered as they trailed behind him.

"He's going through some weird stuff with his feelings about…somebody," Doug replied and Faith frowned at him again.

"Feelings for someone?" she echoed as they stopped at the end of a row of lockers.

"Yeah," Doug replied hesitantly. "Somebody he just met has him a little…confused."

"A _girl_ person?" Faith wondered. Doug frowned at her in confusion. He stared at her in evaluation as she frowned at him. Was that worry…disappointment maybe in those rounds pools of water blue?

"_Well this is great_," Doug thought. "_These two are into each other and neither one of them knows it_."

"I don't know exactly," he lied. "He didn't really let me in on it."

"I see," Faith nodded, looking away. "It must be a girl, then, because guys don't change like that over guys…unless they're---"

"He's not," Doug said quickly and Faith looked at him with wide eyes then giggled.

"I kind of figured," she smiled. Doug smirked and they were silent for a minute before he opened his mouth to say something. The bell rang instead and Faith jumped with a start.

"Tom, where are you," she urged, tapping her foot. Doug looked around for the other man and stopped him nearly passing them. He reached out and gripped Tom's torn denim vest and pulled him toward them. Tom stumbled and suddenly found himself pinning Faith in the corner of the lockers meeting the wall.

"Tom!" Faith laughed nervously. "W-We're gonna be late for class!"

She kicked herself mentally when she felt herself beginning to blush.

"Well, I'm off to class," Doug said, clapping Tom's shoulder then pulled him toward him, holding him by the shoulders. "Don't be surprised if she starts asking you questions about your feelings."

Tom frowned at Doug who placed a finger over his own lips, which made Tom glare at him.

"What did you tell her?!" Tom hissed.

"Tom!" Faith called, grabbing his hand and pulling him from Doug. "Come on!"

Tom continued glaring at Doug and ran a finger across his throat mouthing "You're dead" as Faith still dragged him down the hall. Doug scoffed and walked toward his English class.

"One of these days, he's gonna thank me."

* * *

**A/N:** reviews, please?


	7. Sibling Rivalry

_**Chapter 6: "Sibling" Rivalry**_

"Why don't you get a tray?" Faith wondered at Tom and Doug as they carried their lunches in their arms. They shrugged and they all sat at a table.

"I'll never understand you two," she chuckled, shaking her head along with her milk.

"So," Doug began, unwrapping his sandwich. "How was science?"

"Oh, brilliant," Tom replied, flatly. "Learning everything I need to know about the human body _again_, is just great."

"I dunno," Faith shrugged, opening her Jell-O. "I kinda like doing all this again. Might catch something you missed last time."

She swung her legs onto the bench and leaned back on Doug as she began eating her Jell-O.

"I hated high school the first time," Tom complained. "Why would I enjoy coming over and over again?"

"We're on a case," Faith reminded him in a whisper.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it," Tom retorted.

"Fine," Faith shrugged.

"Fine," Tom nodded deliberately and they both turned to their lunch as Doug glanced between them, reasoning when a good time to speak would be.

"So English was fun," he finally chimed in. "We diagramed sentences."

"Really?" Faith smiled, cutely.

"You know, I don't see how you can _like_ going out with a crack dealer!" Tom suddenly hissed and Doug and Faith looked at him in shock.

"I never said I _liked_ it!" Faith hissed back, sitting up straight and leaning toward him on the table. "If you recall, that's why _you_ are going with me!"

"So what movie are you guys gonna see?" Doug wondered, but he was ignored.

"Just because you want me to go with you, doesn't mean---!"

"I never said I wanted _you_ to go with me---!"

"Fine, then, take Doug with you!"

"Now wait a minute, let's not---" Doug tried.

"No, I don't _want_ to take Doug, because we already told Daniel _you_ were going!"

"Then don't complain!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Tom picked up his for and stormed toward another empty table and Faith growled after him as Doug glanced around at the both of them.

"Hey," Doug chuckled nervously. "I don't remember a sibling rivalry on the agenda for today."

"Oh, you too?!" Faith snapped and Doug jumped with a start.

"N-No---!"

"Fine! Dine _alone_ then!"

Faith stood and walked with her tray to an emptying table and sat.

"Faith!" Doug tried. "Tom!" He sighed and let his head fall to the table. "This is just _great_!"

* * *

The ride back to the Chapel was silent. Tom drove as Doug sat next to him and Faith sat at the other window. Once in a while, Doug would glance between the two and sigh, but when they finally reached the Chapel, Tom waited for Doug to get out but he didn't move.

"You guys need to get it together," he said, but Tom just stared ahead as Faith stared out her window. "If you go like _this_, Daniel's gonna take advantage, and _you_, Faith, are gonna get hurt, _or_ both your covers are gonna be blown and _all_ of this is gonna be a waste!"

Tom and Faith stayed silent as Doug looked at each of them. He sighed again and climbed over Faith to get out of the car then once he was out, he marched toward the stairs leading into the Chapel. The two left in the car stayed silent, but Tom stopped the engine. Faith looked over at him but he didn't look back and she looked out her window again. Tom finally looked over at her, but when she didn't notice, he looked away and sighed.

"He's right, you know?" Faith finally muttered, looking at him again. This time, he met her gaze with mild shock in his brown eyes. "If we keep this up, _somebody_ is gonna get hurt."

Tom sighed and looked away, not wanting to admit that either one of them was right.

"I'm sorry I yelled," Faith murmured, knowing _she_ would have to be the one to apologize first. Tom looked at her in surprise and she smiled warmly, making the corner of his mouth lift in a smirk as he scoffed. He looked away and sighed with a frown of thought.

"Yeah," he scoffed. "Me too."

He looked at her again and she nodded. She unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted toward Tom, making him frown in confusion. Faith suddenly threw her arms around his neck and squeezed.

It took him a minute to figure out what was going on then another to figure out what to do. His arms cautiously wrapped around her and he hugged her back slightly. Faith suddenly pulled away and sat back in her seat, buckling her seatbelt.

"Now, drive so we don't worry Daniel," she smiled and Tom smirked back as he started the car again.

Faith sighed, trying to slow her rapid heart beat. She had told herself not to do it, but she did anyway and now she was trembling inside from a simple hug. One thing was certain, she'd never felt this way for _any_ men before. This was going to be an interesting night at the movies.

Tom gripped the steering wheel then swallowed. His hands were sweating, his mouth was dry as a bone. What was going on with him?! It was a hug for crying out loud! No man in their right mind reacted to a hug like that! Doug didn't feel this way when Faith hugged him, he'd be able to tell.

"Tom, could we have some music?" Faith wondered, making Tom jump with a start.

"Sure," he replied and leaned over to flip on the radio, but so did Faith. Their hands bumped into each other, making them both jump and pull away as if burned. They both reached for the radio again but Tom stopped short, letting Faith manage it since he was driving.

"What do you wanna listen to?" Faith asked.

"Whatever," Tom shrugged. "You choose. Whatever you wanna hear."

Faith shrugged and flipped the radio to a station she liked then sat back in her seat, glancing at Tom.

"So, Doug said you were confused about someone and that's why you were kind of strange today," she suddenly blurted, casually and Tom shot a look of disbelief at her then turned back to driving.

"Was I?" he replied.

"Kinda," Faith scoffed. "You were really short."

"_I'm gonna kill Doug!_" he thought.

"Yeah," he sighed. "This, uh, person I just met kinda has me in knots, almost."

"What's her name?"

Tom shot a look of disbelief at Faith as she smirked at his reaction.

"What makes you say it's a her?" he wondered honestly.

"Well, a guy wouldn't make you act like this unless you're---"

"I'm not!" Tom nearly growled and Faith couldn't help but giggle at the scene of déjà vu.

"I know," she laughed. "So, you gonna tell me her name?"

Tom looked back at the road and sighed, wondering if he should lie or tell the truth.

"_After the case, Tom_," he told himself.

"Her name is Fa-anny," he replied, kicking himself for nearly giving away the truth.

"Fanny?" Faith echoed, cocking an eyebrow and Tom nodded. "And you just met her?"

"Yeah," Tom replied as they turned down another street. "I met her around the same tome I met you."

"And what is it you're confused about?"

"Well, when I first met her I thought she was cute and all, but then I got wrapped up with the case and didn't think about her too much. Then I saw her at…the store with another guy and I just wanted to…punch his lights out."

"So, you got _jealous_?" Faith guessed with a sly smile and Tom glanced at her.

"Yeah, I guess," he shrugged. "Now I can't stop thinking about her.

"And you have _no_ idea what this is?" she smirked, not believing he couldn't figure this out. Tom shook his head and Faith sighed, shifting in her seat a bit.

"I have this theory," she finally said, not believing she was going to do this. "I'm not sure if you're going to like it of not, but this sounds like you have a crush on her."

"In adult speak, please," Tom smirked. "We _are_ adults."

"You like her," Faith replied, flatly, staring out her window and Tom frowned at her in confusion at her sudden change of mood.

"Did I say something wrong?" he wondered.

"No," Faith sighed. "It's nothing you did."

Why? Why was she irritated that he liked someone? She had promised herself that she wouldn't have any interoffice relationships other than friendships, so why was she getting upset at this situation?

"_Because __you__ like __him_," she told herself. "_As much as you tried __not__ to, you do_."

"You nervous?" Tom wondered and Faith jumped a bit as she turned to him.

"What?" she asked, really not having understood him.

"Are you nervous?" he repeated.

"Oh, um, a little," she replied. "Not as much as I _would_ be if you weren't here."

"Me?" Tom wondered if he'd heard right.

"Yeah," Faith smiled. "If I had to do this alone, I don't think I'd make it."

"Oh," Tom nodded. "Well, we can't have you getting in trouble."

* * *

**A/N: **i figured they needed to fight a little. i didnt want it 2 be like they were like, the perfect couple, ya no. reviews?


	8. Date

**A/N:** sorry this took so long! new chappie! enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 7: "Date"**_

Tom opened the door to the theater for Faith to walk through and walked in after her.

"I'm right here, 'sis'," Tom whispered to Faith as they spotted Daniel.

"Thanks, 'bro'," Faith smirked. "We never figured out a signal."

"Just tap my hand," Tom whispered as they walked toward Daniel. "It'll be ok."

"There you are, gorgeous!" Daniel grinned and tried to sling his arm around Faith's shoulders. However, Tom was quicker and pulled Faith by the shoulder toward himself and out of Daniel's reach.

"Hands off, Danny," he said glaring at him as he glared back.

"Ok, boys, settle down," Faith requested, trying to keep a fight from starting. "Did you get out tickets?"

"Not yet," Daniel replied. "I'm _not_ paying for _him_."

"I don't _want_ you to," Tom retorted. "I brought my _own_ money."

"Ok, Daniel, why don't _you_ get the tickets and _I'll_ get the popcorn and soda," Faith suggested. Daniel continued to glare at Tom but nodded and walked to the box office to get the tickets. Faith sighed in relief and walked to the candy counter with Tom following.

"I suggest you get your own popcorn and stuff," Faith said seriously.

"Yeah," Tom agreed. "I'm gonna go get my ticket. You gonna be ok?"

Faith nodded as she ordered their snack and Tom walked to the box office. She found herself wanting to call him back but resisted the urge. She was supposed to be a rebelling teenager not a love-struck adult.

"_Oh, God, did I really say 'love-struck'?_" she thought to herself but shook the thought away.

"Faith?!"

She jumped when she looked up at the person behind the candy counter and nearly screamed when she recognized who it was.

"Nicky!" she gasped then looked around to make sure Daniel or Tom didn't sneak up behind her before leaning in and whispering, "I thought you were off today!"

"I picked up a shift," Nicky whispered back, leaning in as well. "Why are we whispering?"

"I'm under cover," Faith replied through clenched teeth and Nicky's emerald eyes shot wide as she stood straight.

"Say no more," she blurted. "I'll pretend I don't know you. What'll ya have, miss?"

Faith smiled gratefully and made her order. Nicky winked and blew a loose strand of chestnut brown hair from her face as she handed her friend a bag of popcorn then started pouring the sodas.

"Almost ready, babe?" Daniel suddenly smirked, slinging his arm around her shoulders and making her jump. Nicky glanced at the pair and gave a slight frown but said nothing.

"Not yet," Faith smiled as charmingly as she could. "Just waiting on the sodas. I didn't know which candy you liked."

"Why would I need candy?" he smirked again. "You're sweet enough for me."

Faith had to keep herself from bursting out with laughter at that line but Nicky couldn't hold it in. She almost dropped the sodas laughing but quickly regained her composure and gave Faith the total.

"I got this," Daniel assured her and as he rummaged through his wallet, Nicky glanced at him to silently ask Faith who he was and Faith only shook her head slightly. Daniel paid for the food and drinks and Faith craned her neck around to find Tom. She quietly sighed in relief when she saw him coming back.

"You guys ready yet?" Tom asked, coming up to the counter and Nicky's attention was directed to him right away.

"Just waiting on you," Faith replied and Tom slapped Daniel's hand off of Faith's shoulder, making the other boy glare at him.

"I said hands off, or are you deaf?" Tom snapped.

"That's the whole purpose of a date, Tom," Faith replied, rolling her eyes dramatically so that he knew she was just acting the rebellious little sister. Nicky glanced around at the three in confusion but immediately looked at Tom again when he leaned on the counter and she leaned closer as well.

"What can I get for you, stud?" she smiled and Tom cleared his throat nervously before giving his order. Faith glared at Nicky who cheerfully got Tom's popcorn and drink then gave him a wink.

"You done now?" Daniel asked Tom in irritation. "The movie's gonna start any minute."

Tom rolled his eyes as they walked away but Faith stepped to the counter again to quickly mouth at Nicky, "Don't you do that again!"

Nicky frowned as her friend walked away, not realizing what she'd done wrong. She'd _always_ flirted with the costumers, and Faith had seen her do it. What was so special about…?

"_She has a crush on the stud!_" she realized and couldn't help but start giggling as she saw her friend and the two boys disappear through a pair of doors.

Faith, Tom and Daniel trailed into the theater to find seats. Faith really could've cared less where they sat, but the boys instantly got into a fight on where to sit. She figured she'd let them duke it out with words until one of them threw a punch, she wasn't sure who would do _that_ first.

"Fine," Tom finally growled. "We'll sit in the middle."

He slung his arm around Faith's shoulders, not wanting Daniel to touch her at all, but knowing it was inevitable that he'd try something. They ended up in dead center and Faith was between the two of them, rolling her eyes as they glared at each other from either side of her.

"No talking during the movie, alright you two?" she warned, taking a handful of popcorn from the bucket in Daniel's hand. They were sharing one while Tom had his own popcorn, each had their own soda.

"Oh, I don't plan on _talking_," Daniel murmured into her ear and she held back a shudder of disgust. She knew what he was implying.

"_Keep it cool, Faith_," she told herself and gave him a sly smile instead. She wasn't happy about any of this. If she had her choice, she'd have blown him off at the school, but he was their suspect. She found herself wondering why almost all suspects thought they were so slick and untouchable. "_Because then they wouldn't be suspects_."

The lights dimmed and she sat up straight as the movie started. Everything was fine for a while. Daniel had done the fake yawn and stretch so that he could put his arm around her. She kept glancing at his hand and didn't lean on him as Tom glared at him from the other side. He went to move his hand away but Faith waved her hand closest to him to tell him not to worry about it.

The three sat there for the longest time before she noticed Daniel's hand start to move a little too low, and he was leaning in a little too close. She turned to look at him to see what he was doing and held back a scream when she realized his face was only centimeters from hers. The hand closer to Tom went smacking his leg, but Daniel didn't notice. She kept smacking her partner's leg until she felt his arm around her shoulders and pulling her away from Daniel.

Tom snuggled the top of Faith's head as Faith acted like she was displeased when inside she was shouting Thank You God! Daniel's eyes flashed in anger as Faith sat up and away from her "brother" and gently smacked him, making more of a show of it then actually hurting him.

"Ow! Ow!" Tom whispered harshly, acting like it was really hurtful and raising his hands to protect himself. "What the---? Faith! Knock it off!"

"Leave me alone!" she hissed, but gave him a wink, keeping her angry expression.

"You know what dad'll do if he saw you all close with _this_ guy!" Tom hissed back.

"Well dad's not here!" Faith retorted. "And you're not dad, so butt out!"

She slumped in her seat as the boys glared at each other again. After that Daniel didn't bother trying to get any closer to her than his arm around her shoulders. If he tried to go any farther Tom would try to punch his lights out.

"_That brother of hers is pissing me off_," he thought to himself. "_Well, he'll find out who's boss soon enough._"

They sat in silence for the rest of the movie, and Faith was careful to try to be flirtatious with Daniel as Tom glared on in irritation. As the evening wore on he found himself wanting to hit Daniel more and more just to get his filthy mitts off of Faith, but then he'd end up blowing their cover, and that would be dangerous, especially for Faith because she was new to the program. He was surprised that she was doing so well. He'd noticed it since they'd went undercover at Jefferson that she was good at acting like a rebellious teen, even though she was a shy adult.

Glancing at them every once in a while to make sure Daniel wasn't trying to take advantage of her, he suddenly found himself thinking about what she'd said in the car on the way there. He _liked_ her? That seemed a bit of an understatement for the jealousy bout he was going through at that moment. But he couldn't say he _loved_ her either. He hadn't known her that long, and saying he had a _crush_ on her made it sound like they were in high school, even though they _were_ in a sense.

He shook his thoughts from his mind and told himself silently, "_The case. Concentrate on the case_."

But, try as he might, the case only reminded him of Faith, and that reminded him of the fact that he was on a "date" as a chaperone with her and another guy, which made him jealous all over again. He sighed and rested his arm on the rest, his chin in his hand.

"Tom?"

He jumped with a start and whirled around to see a worried expression on Faith's face, and Daniel was gone. He craned his neck and looked around before asking her, "Where's Daniel?"

"Bathroom," she shrugged. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," he replied with a frown. "I'm fine. Why?"

"You look bored," she replied, keeping her voice at a whisper.

"Just thinking," he shrugged. "Are _you_ ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled. "Thank you for earlier, by the way. I didn't hit you hard did I?"

"Well, I think I'm gonna have a bruise right here…" Tom pointed at his arm and she smacked him lightly again in disbelief.

"Shut up," she smiled and he shrugged but became serious again as he noticed Daniel coming back.

"Miss me?" he murmured in Faith's ear when she turned to him and she nodded her lie.

Of course she hadn't missed him. She let him wrap his arm around her again but glanced at Tom, wishing it was _him_ she was on this date with…alone. She knew she shouldn't want it, but she did. She'd always known it wasn't good to mix business with pleasure with a co-worker. So many things could go wrong. No matter how much they would tell each other that they would keep work and play separate, it wouldn't work. Still, there was always a chance…

"_Stop it!_" she shouted at herself. "_Worry about your feelings later! Concentrate on the case!_"

She couldn't help but glance at Tom again before trying to keep her mind on the case though and she gave a little smile. He was too cute for his own good.

* * *

"Good movie, huh, babe?" Daniel smiled as he, Faith and Tom walked out of the theater, his arm around her shoulders and Tom threw away their trash.

"Definitely," Faith smiled, tightly. Actually, she hadn't even _really_ been watching it, being too worried about him making a move she wouldn't like.

"Alright, sis, let's get home," Tom ordered as they all stopped outside the door, shoving a hand into his pocket for his keys. Faith gave a false glare but nodded and started stepping toward him but Daniel gripped her wrist firmly, making her stop and look at him as he pulled her back.

"Now, wait a minute," he crooned as she frowned at him in wonder her heart thumping in panic. "I didn't get my miss yet. I've been waiting _patiently_ for it all day."

Faith gave a sly smile and looked to Tom to say, "I'll meet you at the car, ok?"

"Nope, dad said I can't leave you alone," Tom blurted, shaking his head and Faith gaze a false sigh of exasperation and an eye-roll.

"Fine, then keep your hands to yourself for a minute," she retorted.

She had just barely turned back to Daniel when he planted his lips to hers and she squeaked in surprise. Tom took a step toward them but she lifted her free hand to silently tell him to stop where he was. Her stomach churned and she wanted to gag but she endured the kiss until Daniel finally let her go with a grin.

"You taste like strawberries, babe," he smirked as she gave a smile but had no time to respond before Tom yanked her away by her arm.

"Time to go," he ordered and she looked back at Daniel as Tom dragged her toward his car.

"I'll see you at school Danny Boy!" she called and fake happiness, and kept up a grin until they got into Tom's car and she grimaced, asking, "Please tell me you have water in here!"

"I bought some," he replied, pulling a bottle of water out of his jacket pocket and handing it to her.

"Thank God!" she breathed and quickly opened it to take in a mouthful before opening the car door and spitting it back onto the ground outside. Tom couldn't help but chuckle as she wiped her mouth, a look of disgust still over her face. "Tasted like cigarettes and rotten eggs!"

"I tried to stop it," he reminded her as he started the car.

"I know," she groaned. "But you being over-protective like that might get him suspicious, and our cover would be blown."

"Yeah, whatever," Tom muttered as they started riving through the parking lot. "We gotta head back to the Chapel and report in."

"I hope I catch the bus in time to get home tonight," she murmured, more to herself than to him. "Last time I almost missed it."

"You take the _bus_ to and from work?" Tom frowned, glancing at her and she nodded. "Faith, if you need a ride to and from work why didn't you ask me and or Doug?"

"I didn't know you guys _that_ well," she replied, taking a swig of water. "Besides, the bus worked just fine for me when I was in VICE."

"Well, you know us well enough now," he smirked, taking a turn down a street. "I'll take you home after work tonight, ok?"

"No, Tom, it's ok---"

"Not talkin' me outta this one, Faith," he argued. "It's no trouble, really."

"_It'll be more trouble than you realize_," she thought, but said nothing, opting for nodding. She knew she wouldn't be able to change his mind on it.

* * *

**A/N:** reviews?


	9. Drive Home

**A/N:** well, i finally got around to workin on this one. hopefully i'll be able to work on this consistently from now on. enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Drive Home**_

"Faith!" Doug called, plopping himself on her desk as she filled out her report of the day and he leaned an elbow on his knee to talk to her. "I heard you got some play with Danny Boy." Faith looked up at him for a moment and wrinkled her nose, sticking out her tongue before turning back to her paperwork. "Want me to break his knee caps?"

"Thanks, but no," Faith smiled. "You can do that after we get him into custody…if he tries to assault one of us, that is."

"Right, because _then_ it would be justified," Tom smirked sarcastically, stepping on the other side of her and straightening out his paperwork on her desk. "You ready?"

"Almost," Faith replied, not looking at him as she still filled out the last of her paperwork. "Just another second and we'll be off."

"We?" Doug echoed with a frown between the before it landed on Tom. "You takin' her somewhere?"

"Home," Tom shrugged, starting toward Fuller's office with his paperwork and Doug turned wide eyes to Faith.

"He's driving you home?" he wondered if he'd heard right. "Don't you have a car?"

Faith shook her head, not looking at him and saying, "I take the bus to and from here."

"Why didn't you ask _me_ if you needed a ride?" Doug wondered, faking offense as he pressed a hand to his heart.

"I'm sorry, Doug," Faith smiled, hearing his playful tone. "Tom offered at the movies." Her hand stopped, mid-stroke of a word on the page and her gaze turned ahead of her, dreamily as she smiled, "He wouldn't take no for an answer."

Doug gave a tight smirk before jumping with a start as Tom slapped his back and stepped next to him, shoving his hands into his pockets as he faced Faith.

"Well, I dunno about Sister McQuaid, but that movie tired me out," Tom smirked.

Faith jumped with a start at the sound of Tom's voice and looked to him and Doug with wide eyes before turning back to her paper and finishing off her last sentence.

"Done!" she chirped with a smile, picking up her papers and tapping them to the table to straighten them out. "I'll be right back."

She stood from her seat and headed toward Fuller's office, Tom and Doug both watching her, but when Doug looked to Tom and found his partner still staring, his smirk returned.

"So, takin' 'Little Sister' home, are ya?" he smirked, finally drawing Tom's attention to him, but he gave the other man a blank stare.

"What?" he blurted, making Doug scoff and shake his head.

"You are _smitten_, aren't you?" he chuckled, making Tom glare at him, but he said nothing as Faith suddenly appeared at her desk again.

"Alright, I'm ready to go," she sighed, gathering her purse and stepping toward them again. She smiled at Doug and used one arm to wrap it around his neck for a hug as he remained seated on the desk and gave her a bear hug in return. "See you tomorrow, Doug."

"See ya later, Faith," Doug grinned, letting her go and Tom held his hand out to his partner who gave him their multi-slap handshake good-bye. "Behave, you two."

"Now what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Faith frowned as Tom punched Doug in the arm, making him wince and rub his arm.

"Ow!"

"It doesn't mean anything, Faith," Tom quickly replied, turning a glare at Doug. "Doug's just trying to be funny and failing."

"Ok…" Faith hummed, turning to head toward the door. "I'm gonna wait at the car, then. Seems like you two have some talking to do."

"No, we don't," Tom retorted, still glaring at Doug who frowned at him in wonder with a shrug and a head shake. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Doug."

"Kay," Doug called in a sarcastic voice as Faith frowned between the two of them, Tom walking toward the door. She hurried after him, waving to Doug who waved back before she turned around and Tom opened the door for her to step out ahead of him.

"What was _that_ all about?" she wondered with a frown as Tom followed her down the stairs.

"Nothing," Tom sighed.

"Didn't seem like 'nothing'," Faith mumbled, waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs.

"Trust me, it's nothing," he repeated, pulling his keys from his pocket and impulsively slinging an arm over her shoulders to walk her to his car.

She giggled and wrapped an arm around him to set it on his back, making his heart skip. He couldn't figure out what had made him do it, but he felt he _needed_ to at least have his arm around her after Daniel had been hanging all over her during the movie. And that damn kiss. Seeing the student ambush Faith the way he did made him want to punch him in the face. He was glad he controlled himself though. Just a little longer and he'd be able to throw that kid in the slammer.

"So, what should I do tomorrow when I see Daniel?" Faith asked as they reached the car and Tom lowered his arm to unlock the door for her.

"Just play it like you have been," he shrugged, opening the door for her and she smiled a thank you as she climbed in.

"So pretend I'm into him, huh?" she sneered, making Tom scoff before he closed the door and hurried around to the other side to climb into the car himself.

"Yup," he nodded, both pulling on their seatbelts. "I know it's a pain, but until he gives us the lethal dose of coke-"

"I know," Faith groaned as Tom started the car. "I don't mean to complain. I don't usually."

"I can understand," Tom replied. "If I had to charm a sleaze-bag like Conrad, I'd complain, too."

"Oh, I'm sure you've charmed many a girl to get to their sleaze-bag boyfriends and haven't complained at all, huh?" Faith smirked and instantly regretted the quip as she looked out the window.

"Yeah, well…" Tom muttered, trailing off a moment before finishing, "it's the job."

Faith said nothing as she stared at the passing traffic through the window, and it made Tom fidget uncomfortably.

"You're gonna hafta give me some direction," he said, changing the subject. "I've never been to your place before."

"Oh, right," she remembered, glancing around at the traffic. "Um, just keep going straight and turn right when you reach the next light."

"Okie dokie," he nodded.

He bit the corner of his lower lip, trying to figure out what they should talk about _besides_ the case. Faith saved him from the task, but it wasn't exactly a direction he wanted the conversation to head.

"So, have you talked to _Fanny_ at all today?" she asked with a bite in her tone that he didn't fail to notice.

"No, I haven't," he replied as casually as he could.

"Plan on calling her later?" she snipped, and he fidgeted a bit more before taking the turn she'd told him to take.

"I might," he shrugged.

"Well, I hope you figure out your feelings for her soon," she muttered, before directing him, "Turn left next."

Tom turned and swallowed at her words. He gave a thought to telling her the truth, but he knew it would only distract both of them to no end. He was distracted enough as it was by her.

Faith gritted her teeth as she gazed out the window in thought and one crossed her mind for a moment. One that she couldn't let sit, and wanted to voice, just to see what his reaction would be.

"You know," she began, shifting in her seat a bit and Tom frowned in wonder at what she was going to say. "Daniel's actually not a bad kisser."

The Mustang suddenly pulled over to the side, making her grab the door in shock and Tom shut the engine off as she looked to him with wide eyes.

"W-What-?"

"'Not a bad kisser'?" Tom cut into her question. "Are you kidding me? Have you even been _kissed_ before?"

Faith instantly blushed in embarrassment, but hid it with rage when she impulsively snapped, "Like you could do any better!"

"_Much_ better!" he retorted, and instantly gripped her wrist to pull her toward him, making her give a small shout of surprise.

Tom's lips instantly collided with Faith's and she gave a squeak of shock, her eyes wide open to stare at him, his eyes closed and his hand loosening on her wrist. A second later, Faith allowed her eyes to close and savor the kiss. It was then that Tom's lips began moving slowly against hers and she gave a small moan as she lifted her hands to wrap her arms around his neck. Another moan emerged from her when his tongue slid between her lips and coaxed her to kiss him back, which she did.

He pulled away slowly to breathe, and hesitantly opened his eyes to see Faith's reaction. Her eyes were still closed as she breathed heavily, her arms still around his neck, and he swallowed at the sight of her swollen lips that called to be kissed again. When she opened her eyes, he felt his breath silently catch in his throat.

"Yeah-" she choked before clearing her throat and continuing, "That was better."

Tom said nothing as he lifted a hand to stroke the back of his long, slender fingers over her cheek and she bit her lip gently in thought.

"W-We're almost to my place," she breathed as he lowered his hand. "Just make another right and…my building is right on the corner."

"Yeah," he nodded, remembering why she was in his car and they both sat back again, facing ahead.

Neither one of them said a word as he started the engine and pulled back into traffic. Faith felt like she was going to faint, her heart was pounding so hard. What had come over him, she wondered. He liked another girl, but he kissed _her_? What did it mean? Was he just a player like all the _other_ guys she'd met? No. He wasn't that kind of guy. But then why…?

It suddenly hit her when she replayed his answer when she had asked what the girl's name was. The way he'd said it, as if he had slipped and picked something out of the air to finish off the name he _hadn't _wanted to give.

"_Holy, crap, it's me_," Faith instantly realized just as the car stopped and she whipped her gaze to the building they were in front of.

"Want me to walk you up?" Tom asked, casually and she turned her wide-eyed gaze to him.

"No," she blurted. "Thanks. I'm good."

She was about to usher herself out of the car, but he stopped her.

"Faith."

She stilled herself in her seat, looking at him.

"I'm sorry about that," he said. "I don't know what came over me back there. It won't happen again, I swear."

"It's alright, Tom-"

"No, it isn't," Tom cut in. "It was unprofessional and…Just, forget it happened, ok?"

"_Easier said than done_," she groaned inwardly but gave a small smile and nodded, turning to get out of the car, but stopped herself and looked to him again.

"I was lying, ya know?" she said, making him frown in wonder. "I don't think he's a good kisser at all. I don't know why I said that. Can we forget about that part, too?"

Tom stared at her for a moment before nodding and she smiled a bit wider before taking a chance to lean toward him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"You _are_ a good kisser, Tom," she whispered before pulling away and finally getting out of the car. She leaned into the window to wave with a huge grin and said, "Thanks for the ride! I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah," Tom breathed, then called, "I'll pick you up for…school in the morning."

"Awesome!" she grinned again. "Good night!"

"Good night, Faith," Tom smirked, waving in return and watched her safely make her way to the building and into the enclosed courtyard before he started driving down the road. He licked his lips as he gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, muttering, "Damn Conrad was right. She _does_ taste like strawberries."

* * *

**A/N:** i wasn't gonna do it, but i couldn't help it. reviews?


End file.
